


The Tribute

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron remember a great Hero of their world.





	The Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I felt like writing this when i found out that the person who inspired me to write HP fanfiction died. this is for Simons_flower. Trisha, I hope you are smiling up there.

  
Author's notes: For simons_flower. Trisha, I hope wherever you are, you are happy, you are in no pain, and you are loved.  


* * *

Three young people stood around a gravestone, the same grave expressions on their face. They each placed a single white rose on the head of the tombstone, and Harry Potter bowed his head.

"Our world is definately going to miss her," he said, tears leaking copiously from his eyes.

Hermione nodded, "It definately isn't going to be the same without her." Her voice cracked, and she sobbed, turning her head into a broad shoulder taller than her.

"Thats for sure." Ron looked to the sky, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

The trio stood there, Long moments seemed like hours as they contemplated their relationship with this marvelous creature. It seemed unfair almost, like hunting a unicorn for sport. Why? Why did this marvelous being, a goddess in her own right have to be gone?  

"I will always remember..." Hermione started, her voice shaking, "She always knew exactly how bossy to make me. I was always bossy, yet vunerable."

Harry chuckled darkly, "Yeah, I always had a certain affinity for watching."

Ron smiled a bit. "I was the verbal fixation in the group. I love to talk dirty."

They all chuckled, though it sounded like a forced sound.

Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist, and Harry's arm went around her shoulders. "Lets go home," Harry said, tears streaming from his emerald eyes, the tears making them shine in the light. Hermione began to sob in earnest, Her whole frame wracking with sobs.  

Ron looked over at Harry, and his tears fell too. "Yeah, because I could definately use some chocolate."

Hermione slapped his stomach in a playful manner, and through her tears managed to say,"You could always use some chocolate."

They chuckled again, and this time it didn't seem so forced. They took one more glance at the tombstone.

The words upon the stone were sweet, albeit redundant. Any one who knew this amazing woman and her works already knew what it said.

_Trisha._  
The world's greatest writer.

Hermione sighed, "Lets go. I can't stay here any longer."

The three of them turned to walk away, but Harry lingered, his face tear stricken and raw. "Thank you, Trisha. Thank you so much for bringing us three together." he whispered, then blew a kiss.

Then they faded into the horizon.


End file.
